


Just in time

by SparkyLulu



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Little Copia likes spending his free time at the library with the company of his even littler friends.





	Just in time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme posted by admin Mikey at the Legion of Ghost FB group. A big shoutout to him for the inspiration!
> 
> Also, this is my first Ghost fanfic and first fanfic in a while. Hope you enjoy it :)

The music resounded everywhere in the library, even though the little boy currently occupying it had been careful enough not to turn the volume up too high. It was late at night, after all, and neither did he want to get caught... Or frighten his partner.

A string of colourful lights adorned the nearby book shelves, and little Copia couldn't help but stare at his private starry night. He felt inside a disco dance floor. It was only missing the right soundtrack.

Copia got up from his place on the floor and walked towards the old vinyl player. He placed away the old Kiss record and picked up his selection for the night. Just when he was about to place the vinyl on the player, a scratchy sound caught his attention. Oh, yes, it was definitely her. He wasn't surprised because he knew she wouldn't miss a date with him.

"Just in time, Emily", he said as an affectionate smile made it's way on his face. Carefully, he placed the Abba classic on the record player and, soon enough, the first notes of Dancing Queen surrounded the library, completing the scene.

"May I have a dance with you?"

And sweet Emily, run towards her human friend, crawling on top of his hands, happy to see him as cheerful as ever.

"You're a lovely little rodent, aren't you? Here, I brought you a snack."

Little did the pair know that, as they danced and munched, a warmed heart Sister Imperator retired her form of the library door thinking that, for the time being, he could let the small child have some fun for the night. Duties, she said to herself, could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
